Many systems exist for trimming trees. Such systems typically involve the use of bucket trucks, saws on extendable poles, or systems that trim trees with rotating saw blades. Existing tree trimming systems typically cut limbs and fronds using well-known sawing techniques. Such techniques require rotating parts subject to breakdown.
Other drawbacks and disadvantages exist for existing tree trimming systems.